villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isuke Inukai
Isuke Inukai (in Japanese: 犬飼 伊介; Inukai Isuke) is a professional assassin/serial killer and a major antagonist of the anime series Akuma no Riddle. ''She is also one of the main protagonist or main characters of the series. Though she is a villainess who will eliminte Haru to get more money. She appears to be the secondary lead antagonist of the half episodes, and the main antagonist of the episodes 8-9. In the end, she appears to be a recurring villain in the final episode. In the last episode Isuke is seen with her parents in the Carribean at a beach. But is a bit bothered about not owning it. Though Eisuke pats her on the head and says not to be upset about losing and instead enjoy the sunshine. He also says that he only cares about having her and his lover by his side. She is a student on Class Black. Isuke Inukai is a ruthless girl who wants nothing but money. She is extremely insane in moeny and fashion, Isuke will do anything to get what she wants, even when it comes on murdering someone. In Isuke's past she was seen to be unfed and hardly taken care. Her parents did not love her or her little brother. They ended up killing her brother. As they were going to let Isuke die, Eisuke was there to stop them by killing them. He then gave Isuke a name and claimed that she will be his daughter. He then tool her in and gave her a rich life. He trained Isuke to become an assassin and his successor. She has two fathers, since her "mama" was in a homosexual relationship. She is voiced by Jamie Marchi in the English version, and Azumi Akasura in the Japanese version. Story Isuke Inukai is attendant no.2 and is an assassin that wants to kill Haru Ichinose so that she could get her wish. She was the first person who tried to kill Haru before the black class was even activated, but she was interrupted by Tokaku Azuma. She also finds out from Tokaku that she has never killed anyone before. Because at the first day of the school, Isuke thinks that Tokaku kill someone because she came from the Azuma family. She is a crazy insane girl who is confident enough to kill Haru. She is not afraid to die either. She also knows about poisoning her victims with sedatives put in tea. Isuke is a girl with manners but if you piss her off then you'll see her psychotic side and she will not hesitate to kill you. She seems to get along with Haruki Sagae more than anyone else in the class. She is Tokaku's adversary since she is just as experienced as Tokaku. Isuke Inukai is seen wearing a black jacket that shows a bit too much skin and a purple skirt with a black belt. She also wears brown heel boots. She has pink long hair with two ringlets and her eyes are golden/dark orange. She is 5'8. Her nails are colored purple. Appearance Isuke has a beautiful golden eyes, and has a long pinkish hair. She wears a long sleeved jacket that reveals her belly button and a purple skirt. She has a black belt, she also wears a black brown boots, with a two ringlets. Her height is 5'8 and have a purple nails. Personality Isuke is extremely selfish and haughty girl. She is also narcissistic She is very blunt and quick to express her opinion, and likes to command other people, such as making Haruki call her "Isuke-sama". Isuke's family includes her gay parents, who aren't related to her by blood at all. When she was younger, Isuke was subject to violence from her family, who by the time her adoptive "mother", a professional killer called Eisuke, rescued her from her family have already killed her brother. After rescuing her from her biological parents by killing them, Eisuke adopted and then trained her as a successor (her adoptive father has a legitimate job and is apparently unaware of Eisuke's true occupation and plan with Isuke). She is proficient in knife fighting. Her goal is to get money from killing Haru so her parents can retire. She teams up with Shinya but later betrays her. Tokaku successfully intervenes but chooses to spare her and instead merely incapacitate her, leaving her bound and gagged by the time Sumireko finds her. She is the 9th student of Class Black to be expelled. She is seen in the finale going on a vacation in a beach resort with her family, with Eisuke consoling her for failing to kill Haru. She also doesn't care about her class work and will sleep during midterm exams. She has a sadistic personality and loves to make evil smirks. She will plot evil plans to try to kill Haru. Powers and Abilities She is seen extremely powerful and highly flexible on having a powerful degree of superhuman strength. She is seen extremely durable and stamina. *'Superhuman strength': She is extremely powerful when it comes on strength, as seen on episode 8-9, and when she kicks Mahiru "Shinya" Banba. She is seen fully energetic and capable of fighting Azuma due to her strength and stamina. *'High Intelligence': She is seen extremely intelligent and manipulative, as seen in episode 9, when she tricks, Mahiru believing her that she will get the reward. *'Highly talented on Martial arts and knife combat': She is seen extremely good at martial arts and knife combat, seen when she and Tokaku fought. *'Other Supernatural powers''': She has many supernatural powers, seen on the episodes of Akuma no Riddle. Killing Attempt Isuke Inukai was originally the very first assassin in the school that tried to kill Haru but that was before the rules of the Black Class were established. Her method was putting drugs in Haru's tea to make her unconscious and drowning her. However, after being interrupted by Tokaku, they fought, but Isuke eventually leaves. Later on in the series, she was the seventh person to attempt an attack on Haru after sending out a warning letter. With only 3 other assassins remaining, Haru receives a warning letter with Mahiru's name on it. When Haru and Tokaku reached the front of the dorm building, Isuke was there and suddenly tries to attack Haru with a knife, but Tokaku successfully defended Haru from the attack. They then realized that it was Isuke who sent the warning letter instead of Mahiru. Later, Haru was running but was interupted by the psychotic Mahiru Shinya Banba. Azuma Tokaku fought briefly for a moment with Isuke, but got injured by Isuke's attacks afterwards. Tokaku threw mud at Isuke in order to blind her, then ran away with Haru, bringing Haru to an empty class and locking her in. The distracted Tokaku then gets caught in a neck lock by Isuke, and then her cell drops onto the ground and Isuke proceeds to smash it. Tokaku struggles for a few seconds and drops her knife, but she was unable to set herself free. She then activates a hidden taser in her shoe, zapping Isuke on her back, stunning her for a brief moment. Tokaku then proceeds to pick up her weapon to finish off Isuke when suddenly she stops and remembers a shrine. Isuke Inukai tries to take advantage of this moment, but wasn't recovered fully, and Tokaku landed a kick to her gut knocking her to the ground. She then runs off to look for Haru. However, not long after, Isuke shows up behind her and the two of them start to fight again. While Tokaku was dodging attacks, she was cornered and leans on a glass window allowing Isuke to push her off the building. Isuke then heads to the audio visual room where she finds both Haru and Shinya, and she turns on the projector at the top of room which reminded Shinya of her terrible past. Isuke then picks Shinya up by the head and sent her flying with a kick. Isuke's attention then focuses of Haru and begins strangling her as they both thought that Tokaku is dead. Later, Tokaku appeared, Isuke was extremely confused and scared, she shot Tokaku, but dodge and Tokaku proceeds to break her neck. Later, Isuke and Mahiru lying on the ground, Sumireko Hanabusa, put flowers on them. This is the time to make her move. Isuke and Mahiru become the seventh person to be expelled from the Black Class. Gallery Isuke Inukai.jpeg|Isuke Inukai 8D2D4CAB-71EB-4B3E-91AA-63D06C4A1391.jpeg|Isuke Inukai on Light Novel. C3CE0BCB-332B-4E25-B97B-418322A72947.jpeg|Isuke on Manga. D93321FB-EF52-4BEC-ACC3-3F7E1F4E30CF.jpeg|Isuke's bio. 89BA3B7F-ED1C-4057-903A-8DBAA78A1609.jpeg 7729F928-C95F-43C3-A156-89D8C79D13B2.jpeg|Isuke tries to kill Haru Ichinose. 29A2BE43-FC79-4FD4-A7C1-D1399BCA4D54.jpeg BAADEC70-7889-4388-BD78-37ECD9CD528B.gif B1869FB0-7EB9-4956-8A6F-0627F6AF5C5C.gif|Isuke punches Tokaku. B4934B0D-4C15-4772-907A-7A819E63C5BA.gif 8A8494FA-1A09-42FD-9CEE-3F3596179355.png Trivia *She has a boy's name due to being named after her male mother, Eisuke Inukai. *Isuke states that she is not related to any of her parents by blood. *Isuke loves to kill her victims with her own hands. **She says that her method of killing is with her own hands, and doesn't like making noise or seeing blood. **She was the 1st assassin who sent out a notice with another's name. **After she is expelled, there are red carnations on her desk, which mean "mother's love". Unlike the others, her flowers were depicted as buds. Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protective Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Assassins Category:In Love Category:Redeemed